Heart of the Green Thunder
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: You know something? After Dimentio showed his true nature to me, I've been questioning my motives for being loyal to him. I already stated that I cannot show my face to the count. But staying around sir-jumps-a-lot might not be a good idea either. I would rather stay by her side.. (AU of the Heart Series. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!)
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. L's POV**

I panted from my recent battle against pretty-princess-in-pink. How pathetic. I lost to a girl. Not just any girl - oh no - she had to be a princess! Eh, could've been worse I guess. I could've battle against koopa-with-a-weight-problem and still lost. Or with body-cold-as-ice. I semi-blushed upon thinking of her proximity last time. I shook my head, trying to shake those feelings away from me. I needed to stay absolutely focused if I wanted to serve the count. He was depending on me. They all were. Just then, a voice caught my attention.

"Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"

I looked up, seeing that Dimentio had appeared in front of me. I don't know how but he always seemed to find me. He gave me the creeps most of the time. There was just something about him that felt _unsettling_ to me.

I decided to put that aside for the time being and responded, **"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. Damn it, I'm stumped. You think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes..." **Deep down, way deep down, there was a part of me that was happy that sir-jumps-a-lot had won. I couldn't explain it and it made me feel so disgusted. I felt like I was a traitor to the count. I never felt so out of place. I added, mostly to myself, **"I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after _this_..."**

I spun around to not face the jester, crossing my arms in front of my chest. But for a split second, I thought I saw something violet. Why the Underwere was I haunted by that one color? Why did body-cold-as-ice have to where the one color that was haunting me ever since Natasia found me? Why did I feel like sir-jumps-a-lot had more answers than I did? Breaking me out of my thoughts was an explosion at my feet that made me jump. I turned back to Dimentio, whom was smirking up a storm. It made me feel so _uneasy_.

He sneered, "Perhaps that is for the best..."

I cursed, **"Hey, what the Underwhere are you doing?!"**

Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself, Mr. L... You can't go back to the count. So get lost."

I stood my ground as I hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**

Dimentio chuckled, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."

That's when he snapped his fingers and a big yellow sheer box around me, entrapping me inside. I struggled but it was no use, I couldn't get out.

I protested, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**

Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

He snapped his fingers again and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting me badly. The ground under me opened up, sending me down a slope.

...

Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. The slope finally ended with me splashing into Lake Twgyz. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and Brobot L-Type was perfect.

Yet sir-jumps-a-lot, pretty-princess-in-pink, koopa-with-a-weight-problem, and body-cold-as-ice defeated me. How the Underwhere was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill sir-jumps-a-lot for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know. Perhaps I would've killed the rest of them too and kept body-cold-as-ice for my own needs.

She was beautiful...that sweet body-cold-as-ice seemed to be the perfect girlfriend... Wait, what's that coming towards me? It couldn't be sir-jumps-a-lot, there was no way anyone was gonna end his game. Perhaps it was koopa-with-a-weight-problem, that'd be hilarious. No, it was defiantly human and whoever it was started coming towards me. I squinted my eyes, with the feeling that my lungs were going to pop. So this was how it was going to end... Sir-jumps-a-lot 3 - The Green Thunder 0. How pathetic.

That's when I felt something holding my gloved hand after I passed out. Whatever it was, it was cold yet somehow familiar. I looked at my savior and almost lost the rest of my oxygen. It was _her_. It was body-cold-as-ice. What was she doing here? Did her game end? After she grabbed my hand, she took several strokes and fought against a very hard current. She got us to the surface, where my lungs welcomed the oxygen. She pulled me onto the ground, where she panted rather hard, getting her breath back. I didn't know what came over me but I touched her cheek tenderly, capturing her attention. She looked at me, seeing that I was awake.

"Y - you okay?" She finally managed to ask.

I ignored the question, pointing out her deep pink blush on her face. I teased slightly, **"Are you, body-cold-as-ice?"**

"Honestly, I prefer Violet..." She grumbled.

Before I could say anything, exhaustion took over and she collapsed into a deep slumber. I couldn't help but a small chuckle. I laid down next to her, allowing sleep to capture me as well. I wasn't going to admit it aloud but I was glad to see her... I could lay here next to her forever...

...

_Wishmaker1028: So this takes a different turn compared to the true story. Sorry if Mr. L sounds a bit out of character here but I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? What an interesting twist of events~"

Hearing that voice, Mr. L slowly opened his eyes. It was no mystery of who was talking to him. Mr. L thought, _**'He is going to regret crossing my path again.'**_ True to what he had presumed, right in front of him, was Dimentio. The jester he was leaning over the sleeping Violet. Mr. L instantly paled. _**'How did he appear without waking her up?!'**_ He thought. That's when he realized something. Dimentio had imprisoned her in a dark blue see-through box. Panicked (though he didn't want to admit it), the Green Thunder got to his feet, taking into a fighting stance.

**"Stay away from her, Dimentio!"** Mr. L warned.

Dimentio turned to the masked man, his head turning creepily. The smirk on his face sent shivers down Mr. L's spine. He commented mostly to himself, "Now Mr. L, I didn't think you were incapable of love..." Mr. L fought off the blush that was about to cross his face. Luckily Dimentio didn't notice. But the jester floated closer to him asking, "You choose to defend her than us?"

**"I rather defend her from ****_you_****!"** Mr. L corrected.

As he cartwheeled forwarded, Dimentio teleported away. Mr. L looked around for him, not realizing the jester was right behind him. He kicked the masked man into a wall rather harshly. He floated over towards the box that contained Violet. He snapped his fingers, entrapping Mr. L in a dark red box. Just like that, Violet was freed after his box closed. The masked man cursed loudly but that's when he paled. He couldn't even hear his own voice. He looked over at Dimentio, whom had used his magic to turn into Mario. Mr. L was now worried, even though he wouldn't admit that either. He thought, _**'Is he planning to trick body-cold-as-ice?!'**_ Mr. L pounded on the box, trying to get himself free. But no one could hear him pounding or crying out to Violet. Violet finally opened her eyes, seeing that Mario was there.

She asked, "M - Mario...?"

_'Mario' _feigned a smile of worry and answered, "Yes, it is me."

She slowly got to her feet as she questioned, "Where is Mr. L?"

_'Mario'_ slowly brought out a knife as he stabbed her with it. Mr. L watched in absolute horror as her blood covered the ground...

**"NO!"** He shouted.

...

"Mr. L...?" A familiar voice asked.

Mr. L opened my eyes, seeing that Violet was hovering over me. Seeing her alive, realizing it was a dream, caused the masked man to release a breath he didn't realize that he was holding.

**"Body-cold-as-ice? You are okay?"** Mr. L asked, quickly sitting up.

She hissed a bit, "No thanks to you. I saw you and your so-called friend earlier arguing! He sent you here and then did the same to me!"

Mr. L informed her, **"We're in the Underwhere, Negative One World."**

She seemed to have pale and asked, "Wait does that mean that we are in Hell?"

**"Essentially, yes..."** He confirmed. Just then, some unexplainable urge came up and he felt like he had to protect her...even after the nightmare he just had. He told her, **"Listen, I think we can both agree that Dimentio cannot be trusted. That means that he might try the same thing on your friends if we're not careful. We have to find a way back."**

Violet raised an eyebrow and asked, "You honestly don't think I haven't realized that yet? I just don't know _how_ to get back."

Mr. L teased a bit, **"Waiting for your prince-charming?"**

Violet turned red a bit but then frowned when she started to think of Luigi. She hadn't seen him since the altar incident. She was getting worried. Maybe he was here? Maybe he had sent back to the Mushroom Kingdom? She still couldn't shake the feeling that... _No._ There was _no way_. She shook her head at that thought as she turned to him.

She challenged, "Oh yeah, well what about you? Are you gonna sit here and wait for someone so I can kick their butt?"

Mr. L pretended that wounded his pride a bit. Violet shot him a look. His heart pounded in his chest. Was he really in love? It was his turn to shake his head.

He admitted, **"If you heard the argument between Dimentio and I, then you know I have no right to return to the count. I failed too many times. I can't go back, no matter how much I want to see my family again."**

Violet stared incredulously at him and teased slightly, "You think of them as family? Then you do have a heart."

Mr. L shot her a look this time. He tried his hardest not to stare at her.

**"Well, I have pride."** He admitted.

"Mario does too. Too much of it, though..." She confessed, a small smile on her face.

Mr. L inquired, **"So what's the deal with you and sir-jumps-a-lot anyhow? Is he your prince-charming?"**

Mr. L didn't know what it was about that question. But it didn't sound right in his mind. The answer that followed was, oddly enough, satisfying.

Violet stated, "Mario and I? You are crazy! He's Peach's boyfriend. I only see him as a brother. The only one I'm crazy about has gone missing..." Mr. L felt a ping of worry in heart. As if something was trying to cry out to her. He didn't know what it was. Before he could ask, she changed the subject. She asked, "So what is the deal with the count anyways? Why is he wanting to destroy all worlds?"

There was an interesting question the masked bandit could not answer. Granted, he heard the count pining over someone named Timpani. He thought, catching himself staring at Violet, **_'Perhaps I am understanding the count's motives.'_**

**"I will not reveal the count's secrets to an ally of sir-jumps-a-lot."** He refused.

She pouted at him and for the oddest reason, it was making his heart flutter out of his chest. How could one girl, one woman make him a pile of goo? He was the Green Thunder! He was incapable of love. Wasn't he?

"Violet?" A familiar voice asked.

Violet turned as did Mr. L. Mr. L's eyes instantly went wide. Standing there, on a crutches and his right ankle wrapped up tightly, was Mario.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we go guys! There is chapter 2 for you guys. Hope you all enjoying. Sorry again if Mr. L feels OOC. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. L couldn't believe his eyes. The man in red was staring at the two of them. Mr. L felt like Mario was staring directly at him. He could feel the ice in the stare. Violet ran over and hugged Mario. Mario returned it, smiling a tad bit at her.

"How did you find me?" Violet asked him, after pulling away from the hug.

Mario admitted, "I didn't think you were here, honestly. Queen Jaydes just reported that two figures had dropped from the sky into Lake Twgyz." He then turned to the masked man and asked, "The better question is: what are you doing here?"

Just as Mr. L was about to explain, Violet cut him off.

"Dimentio betrayed him. Turns out that guy was crazier than we originally thought." Violet explained.

"Or very determined for us to stay out of Count Bleck's way." Mario added. Violet raised an eyebrow and he told her, "He was the one that ended our games. After you went chasing after Mr. L, he came in and said that there was no hope in restoring the Pure Heart."

Violet's eyes went wide as she stated, "I hope you are joking, Mario." When she saw how serious he was, she started to panic. She replied, "We need that Pure Heart..."

Mario sighed, "I know... Queen Jaydes currently has it. She wanted me to find out who fell in the lake and then find someone named Luvbi..."

Mr. L decided to let his presence known as he quickly palmed a key. He turned to the two heroes and commented, **"As much as I want to stay here with you sir-jumps-a-lot, I much rather head back out of this place."**

Mario was about to say something when Violet's concerned tone interrupted. "But I thought you said that you couldn't show your face to the count ever again."

Mr. L looked specifically at the ice wielder, giving her a small smile of confidence. Violet couldn't explain it but when he did that, her heart started to beat with familiarity. No _way_... it _couldn't_ be. Before she could pursue that theory, Mr. L just chuckled softly.

**"At this point, my dear body-cold-as-ice, it is Dimentio that should fear me."** The masked man said, as he headed off.

Violet was about to go after him again but Mario had stopped her. She looked at him, seeing the man in red shaking his head. She frowned but understood Mario's meaning. They had the world to save, after all. Regaining her composure, she wrapped her arm around Mario's waist. Mario saw this and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The two started to walk off, Mario leaning on Violet to give his ankle time to heal. Mr. L watched them from a distance, looking down at his key. It was a key to the back entrance to the castle. Mr. L took out a small round looking tube, pressing a button on top. A portal opened in front of him, which was leading back to Castle Bleck. The masked bandit hesitated for a moment but only for a moment before he stepped on through.

...

"Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"

"Still your tongue, Blumiere... Can't you see you've been duped by a filthy human? You have brought shame to my name...and to the entire the Tribe of Darkness!"

"And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"

"Well, then it will interest you to know that she no longer resides in this world."

"What... What do you mean by that?!"

"This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."

"She... No... It can't be so!"

"Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."

...

"Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable?"

"You question Count Bleck?! This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"

"How can you say that? That's...horrible!"

"Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"

"This is not up for discussion! You're sick...and wrong! All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!"

"Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."

"...Tim...Timpani...?"

"...Speak no more! This world is dying under the monocled gaze of...Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart that you will never acquire!"

...

Count Bleck shook his head, trying to shake himself out of his reverie. He was so much thought after going to the Samurai Kingdom. How dare that pixel question him?! Him, the man that would bring the wrath of the Void forward! He would make the world pay for taking Timpani away!

**"Count?"** A familiar voice asked, capturing his attention.

The count turned and saw the one minion he wasn't expecting to see ever again. Mr. L.

"And what are you doing here in my presence? Demanded Count Bleck." The count asked him.

Mr. L knelt down to his count, out of respect, keeping his head low. His eyes stared at the ground, as if he was groveling. As much as he didn't want to admit to it but the count did scare him at times.

**"The Void, my count... Did you bring it forth because of a broken heart?"** The masked man questioned.

The question cut into the count wrong for a moment but only a moment. He saw that the masked man was a beat red. The count walked over to Mr. L, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mr. L briefly looked at him, seeing the sad expression on his face.

"My dear Mr. L, Count Bleck understands your pain. Do not let go of your love, even for a moment. That's the hard lesson I have learned. Admitted Count Bleck." The count answered finally. He took a pause and added, "But the world shall pay for taking Timpani away from me. And then I will live in peace. Said Count Bleck."

Mr. L got to his feet and whispered, **"But then you will be alone forever, my count."**

Count Bleck semi nodded, "It is true. But I rather be alone in my misery. Count Bleck requested." He further added after a quiet moment, "You do not have to stay by my side. I told everyone the same thing. You don't have to stay with me. Replied Count Bleck."

Mr. L shook his head, **"No, I remain loyal to you, my liege. You all are my family. I cannot just leave you all behind. We shall face sir-jumps-a-lot together."**

Count Bleck raised an eyebrow, "And the girl? Asked Count Bleck."

Mr. L was silent for a moment. That was true. He knew that she would come at some point and try to defeat the count. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. What was he going to do? He placed his hands over his heart, trying to calm down.

**"I shall protect you, no matter who it is, my count."** Mr. L finally managed to say.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Again, sorry if anyone sounds OOC but I am trying my best. Hope you all are enjoying! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

-Flashback: A month ago-

**Mario's POV**

_It was a rather peaceful day in the house I shared with my baby brother. Luigi was in the front, trimming the hedges while I was in the back, trimming the lawn. That's when the mailman came. I came over to Luigi and saw some hurt in his eyes. What was going on? Why was he looking so hurt? He held the mail in his hands, looking like a little kid about ready to cry. I hated when Luigi was so emotional like this. He needed to be more like me. He needed to be less like a coward and be brave._

_I asked, "Anything for me?" _

_He finally noticed me and answered, "No, there's something here for me, though."_

_I stated, "Then open it, Weegie."_

_He was rather slow in opening it, like he was really hurt about something. I rolled my eyes as he took out a letter and then his sadness turned to utter surprise._

_He told me, "Listen to this, Malleo! I won a mansion!"_

_That got my attention._

_I questioned, "Wait, what?"_

_I snatched the letter out of his hands and read it said:_

_'Dear Mr. Luigi Manfredi,_

_Congratulations! You were our winner in the recent contest - "Younger Brothers of Major Heroes". You have won an all expense paid mansion and enclosed is a map to get you to your new home! You may bring with you two people of your choice to see this mansion and come to claim it on November 18, 2001. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_K.B., CEO of Scare to Care'_

_I looked up again and saw that Luigi was beyond happy._

_He commented, "You know what this means, Malleo? I can have a house of my own and do what I want and please!"_

_I couldn't stop this bad feeling I had. Something was telling me that something was wrong. I decided not to let Luigi know, he seemed too excited. I took a look at the map and made a quick copy of it inside of the house. I gave Luigi the original copy._

_I stated, "Listen, I want to be one of the ones to go. I got to make sure that my baby brother doesn't get a big fat head."_

_"Malleo..." He groaned, making me chuckle._

_I replied, "Relax, you can ask Princess Daisy to come with you if you want."_

_He frowned at that and I couldn't help but wonder why. Didn't he like Daisy? But just then, his frown turned into a smile._

_Luigi responded, "I have someone else in mind..."_

_After saying a quick goodbye, I headed to the place where this mansion was. Little did I know..._

_When I finally got to Boo Woods, where the map from Luigi's letter was leading me to. I couldn't understand it. This mansion looked completely run down and more importantly - it looked haunted. I had to check this out. I even saw an old man out of the corner of my eye down at the grounds of the mansion but I didn't stop to chat. He was warning me not to go in anyhow. I just had this bad feeling. Using my red fire ability, I created light for myself to look around._

_I got into the Courtyard without seeing a ghost. 'Maybe it is just a bit run down,' I thought. That thought was quickly dashed away when I heard some cackling. I stopped in my tracks and saw Boos in front of me. I got ready to fight - that was until I saw that I was surrounded. Mamma mia, where did all of these Boos come from? What were they doing here? The next thing I knew, they attacked me without giving me a chance to fight back._

_I was never so scared...I was never so outnumbered. All I could keep thinking about was warning Luigi...that's why I wrote that letter in a hurry. That's why I lost my star before I could use it. That's why...I lost... My eyes finally opened after what seemed to be forever. I had this weird nightmare that I was put through this machine to become a portrait. When I finally able to see where I was - I realized that it wasn't a dream...I was in a painting... _

_Why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on... Now I was a prisoner of these Boos. It was rather unusual the way they attacked me like that. I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I was glad he was long gone but I guess I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi. Speak of the devil, he just came threw the wall - like a true ghost._

_"Enjoying your painting quarters," he mocked._

_I pressed my hands up against the glass. I had recently figured out that I was literally in a painting and was bait for my baby brother._

_I hissed, "Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting!"_

_King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."_

_I looked up and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal advisor, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."_

_I was about to protest but the more I thought about it - the more I realized that King Boo was right. I didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All I did was packed and talked about Isle Defino. I had just came back from there too about three weeks ago. Turned out that Bowser had a son and used him to get Peach. When I said nothing to defend myself, King Boo's smirk got wider._

_I hissed, "Don't you smirk at me."_

_King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."_

-End of Flashback-

"Mario?" A familiar voice asked.

Mario snapped out of his reverie, seeing Violet standing there. He faked a smile. He didn't want her to worry. While he knew that Luigi and Violet were both tormented by King Boo, he hadn't admitted to them that he was also tormented. Violet knew something was wrong but decided to let it go.

"Yes Violet?" He asked.

"You think we'll find the others?" Violet questioned.

"Probably sooner than I would like..." Mario slightly teased, referencing to the king of Koopas.

Violet couldn't help a small chuckle to that. The two had returned Luvbi back to Queen Jaydes, whom in return, restored them to Flipside and the Pure Heart. Tippi and Merlon saw them both.

"Mario! Violet! You're okay!" Tippi gushed, flying over to her friends.

"Tippi! Merlon!" Violet gushed, happily.

Mario smiled at them, this one a genuine article. But the more he thought about Luigi, the more he started to slip into depression. He had it ever since Luigi and Violet had saved him a month ago. He quietly dismissed himself from the ruckus, limping off the hotel. _'Luigi... where are you...'_ Mario thought, the tears threatening to leave his eyes.

_'I'm sorry...'_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there we go! Chapter 4 is done! With Mario and Violet back in Flipside, can they find the rest of their group? And what of Mr. L? Time will tell! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
